goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Woodward
Edward Woodward was an English actor. Biography Born in Croydon, Surrey, Woodward became a member of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts after the Second World War, making his professional stage debut in 1946 and film debut in 1955, for the film adaptation of his earlier stage success Where There's a Will. Woodward made several supporting roles in films before memorably playing Sergeant Neil Howie in the cult classic The Wicker Man. He found great success on television, both as the spy David Callan, and in the American thriller series The Equalizer. Woodward continued to act until his passing in 2009. Singing Woodward's stage successes also included three musical roles, as John Brooke in A Girl Called Jo, Charles Condomine in High Spirits, and Sidney Carton in Two Cities. In addition, Woodward had one film role for which singing was required, as Lieutenant Harry "Breaker" Morant in Breaker Morant. Woodward frequently made use of his excellent tenor voice to release romantic albums, beginning with This Man Alone in 1969, and concluding with A Romantic Hour in 1980. Film Breaker Morant (1980) *Soldiers of the Queen (solo) *At Last (solo) Stage A Girl Called Jo (1955)(originated the role) *Whither You Go, Love (duet) *Whither You Go, Love (reprise)(duet) High Spirits (1964) *Where Is The Man I Married? (duet) *Forever and a Day (duet) *I Know Your Heart (duet) *If I Gave You (duet) *What In The World Did You Want? (contains solo lines) *Something Tells Me Two Cities (1969) *It's a Far, Far Better Thing (solo) Albums This Man Alone (1969) *This Man Alone (solo) *I'll Never Fall In Love Again (solo) *September Song (solo) *Sound Of Silence (solo) *The Tide Will Turn For Rebecca (solo) *Today I Killed A Man I Didn't Know (solo) *The Way You Look Tonight (solo) *A Taste Of Honey (solo) *Scarborough Fair (solo) *Eleanor Rigby (solo) It Had to Be You (1971) *It Had To Be You (solo) *When I Fall In Love (solo) *I Will Wait For You (solo) *I've Got You Under My Skin (solo) *Watch What Happens (solo) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *Je Vous Aime Beaucoup (solo) *Moon River (solo) *Singing In The Rain (solo) *The Shadow Of Your Smile (solo) *All The Things You Are (solo) *I Have Dreamed (solo) The Edward Woodward Album (1972) *Morning Has Broken (solo) *The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face (solo) *Who Would I Be (solo) *Windmills Of Your Mind (solo) *Loss Of Love (solo) *People (solo) *Didn't We (solo) *Yesterday When I Was Young (solo) *It's Impossible (solo) *I've Been There (solo) *Wednesday's Child (solo) *My Way (solo) Woodward Again (1974) *Lights Of Cincinnati (solo) *If Ever I Would Leave You (solo) *And I Love You So (solo) *Carry On London (solo) *Leon (solo) *Have You Seen The Most Beautiful Girl In The World (solo) *Love Of My Life (solo) *If (solo) *How Good It Is To Know You (solo) *Try To Remember (solo) *Somewhere In My World (solo) An Evening With Edward Woodward (1974) *We'll Only Hurt Ourselves (solo) *Maman (solo) *Morning Has Broken *When I Fall In Love (solo) *Darling Je Vous Aime Beaucoup (solo) *Singing In The Rain (solo) Edwardian Woodward (1975) *Champagne Charlie (solo) *I'll Be Your Sweetheart (solo) *Comrades (solo) *Silver Threads (solo) *Broken Doll (solo) *In The Twi-Twi-Twilight (solo) *I'm Shy Mary Ellen (solo) *They Didn't Believe Me (solo) *Goodbye Dolly Gray (solo) *I'll Take You Home Again Kathleen (solo) *I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now (solo) *Who Were You With Last Night (solo) Love Is The Key (1977) *Love Song (solo) *The Way We Were (solo) *Play Me (solo) *The Last Thing On My Mind (solo) *What I Did For Love (solo) *Send In The Clowns (solo) *If You Go Away (solo) *Feelings (solo) *Our Love, My Love (solo) *Someday (solo) *The Happy Days (solo) *I Need You To Turn To (solo) The Thought of You (1978) *Can't Smile Without You (solo) *Time In A Bottle (solo) *You Are Beautiful (solo) *The Folks Who Live On The Hill (solo) *Smile (solo) *The Party's Over (solo) *I'm Old Fashioned (solo) *Growing Older Feeling Younger (solo) *I've Told Every Little Star (solo) *Love Look At Us Now (solo) *The Very Thought Of You (solo) *Evergreen (solo) Don't Get Around Much Anymore (1979) *Don't Get Around Much Anymore (solo) *The Whiffenpoof Song (solo) *My Foolish Heart (solo) *I'll Remember April (solo) *I Couldn't Sleep A Wink Last Night (solo) *I've Heard That Song Before (solo) *Lazy River (solo) *A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square (solo) *Me And My Girl (solo) *As Time Goes By (solo) *Lili Marlene (solo) A Romantic Hour (1980) *I'll Be Your Sweetheart (solo) *Send In The Clowns (solo) *And I Love You So (solo) *Champagne Charlie (solo) *If Ever I Would Leave You (solo) *As Time Goes By (solo) *Feelings (solo) *I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now (solo) cartonwoodward.jpg|'Sydney Carton' in Two Cities. Thismanalone.jpg|''This Man Alone''. Ithadtobeyou.jpg|''It Had To Be You''. Woodwardalbum.jpg|''The Edward Woodward Album''. Woodwardagain.jpg|''Woodward Again''. Eveningwoodward.jpg|''An Evening With Edward Woodward''. edwardianwoodward.jpg|''Edwardian Woodward''. Loveisthekey.jpg|''Love Is The Key''. woodwardmorant.jpg|'Lt. Harry "Breaker" Morant' in Breaker Morant. Woodward, Edward Woodward, Edward